Rock Lee Loveless Devil
by Lee master of taijutsu
Summary: Rock lee is hope less when it comes to love so Temari is go to help him become every girls dream boy. I warn you tis is my frist fan fiction.
1. rejectation

**Rock Lee love less Devil**

**Author's Note: **this is my frist fan fiction

Story

"Sakura will you go to the fireworks fesaival with me,"

Lee pleaded,"We would have a youthful time."

" I'm so so sorry Lee, your just not my type," Sakura

said trying to let him down easy. Of course it didn't work,

Lee was devestated.

( The statue of the Hokages )

" Hey loser wat up," yelled a strange, yet familiar

voice, it was Temari ," So I heard you got rejected by

Sakura."

"Yeah, I don't know what happen," Lee whined trying

not to cry,"I don't thing I'll ever love again, **I'm a loser!!**"

"Oh, don't cry you big baby," Temari said sitting down

and letting him cry on her shoulder,"And you're not a loser,

your kind, loyal, and senitive. A lot of girls like that."

"You really think so,"Lee said in a hopeful tone,"You

always know what to say, Thank you."

"Shut up, Lee it's nothing, your just always down on

yourself,"Temari replied, then it seemed as if she just

fazed out.

"Temari, are you ok,"Lee said in geniune worry for new

friend," You seem depressed."

"Yeah, Shikamaru and I broke-up," Temari said keep

her normal happy attation," and I don't care I've got tons

of guys who want to go out with me. But now we got to

get you a date."

"No girls want to go out with me!" Lee yelled out tears

comeing from his eyes,

"STOP CRYING!!!!!"Temari screamed,"Tell you what

I'll give you a make over, and advice about girls if you just

stop crying."

"You would do that for me," Lee was now crying tears

of joy," So you'd be a senaei of love."

"Yeah, kinda but you have to do what I say. And I mean

what ever I say," Temari said teastingly ( she was going to

enjoy this),"You got that meet me at mall 9:00am don't be late."


	2. boobies

**Rock Lee Love less Devil**

**Autor's Note: **thanks to Tenten Sabaku, angelofyouth1427, 

Vampire Ninja13, and especially to HomyGurl2000 who 

got me to right again.

Recap: You got that meet me at mall 9:00am don't be late."

Lee awoke to the sound of his clock radio that Guy gave him for his birthday.

His fav. song was on (Geeks gets the Girls by American Hi-Fi). He sat up

rubbing his eye's he thought of Sakura and his rejection, then of Temari and

the make over. He stood up walked to the bathroom to take a shower he was

in an extremely good shape. 

When he got out of the shower his mustalur body clean. He went to get 

dressed, but he took a moment to look out the window and saw Anko

up the tree looking in his room with a camara. He waved she did this 

almost every day at first he was pissed, but now he didn't care. He put

on a green skintight shirt, dark green pants ,and a konoha symbol belt.

He looked at the clock it was 8:48 am. No time for breakfast I've 

got to go if I'm late Temari will kill me, he thought while walking to 

the door. He ran to the mall in the shopping district half way across

the village. He made it their at exactly 9:00am Temari was their

wearing a tight pair of jeans , with knee high leather boots and

tank top with an image of a fan and lettering that said 'Do I blow you away'

She looked great Lee was completely overweldemed by her beauty.

He stood there stunned for a moment.

"Hey was the matter hurry up, the stores about to open!" Temari yelled as

she ran over grabbing Lee's hand ,as Temari grabbed his hand he blushed, 

but he stopped as she dragged him across the ground towards the mall

doors as they opened. 

She stopped when they were inside. " Before we start getting things for you

I've got to get somethings first if you don't mind?" asked Temari . Lee 

nodded his head. " Good first to Lesena I've got to get new bras and 

panties." Lee turned bright red, they walked to Lesena on the way they 

met up with Hinata and Ino. While the girls talked by the food court 

Lee grabbed a low fat muffen. They all walked into Lesena, the girls 

start grabbing bras and panties heading for the dressing room.

" Hey Ino could you hhhelp mme with my bra..." Hinata said

"I can't right now get Lee to help," Ino yelled

" Okk... Lee ccould yo..you help mme," Hinata said shly Lee nodded

and steped into Hinatas dressing room she turnned around she was

nude from the wasit up Lee could see her naked breasts. Lee fainted.

" Lee wake up,"Temari said as she slapped him.Lee came to.

"Wat happenned to me," lee asked 

"You must have been overweldem by the site of naked Hinata,"

Temari said, " So did you like the site of her boobs well did, you

oh who am I kinding by the size of your tent you did come on 

we have to get your hair cut Horndog."

They walked into the salon Lee was about to get his hair cut 

when Temari said " Nope let's get your hair cut latter I want

you to get some new clothes."


	3. she a bitch

**Rock Lee love less Devil**

**Autor's Note: **Thanks for the review remeber I write for your responces keep 

it comeing

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Recap: They walked into the salon Lee was about to get his hair cut when Temari said " Nope  
let's get your hair cut latter I want you to get some new clothes."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**The story:**

( The Mall )

Temari ran with Lee towards Hot Topic to grab some clothes. Lee picked out green t-shits with

images of tortuses ,and dark green jeans. " No no NO!!" Temari yelled, as she grabbed the 

clothes Lee was holding. "Lee we are tring to change your image, not reinforce it! We're going

to get your some suits." They walked around the mall going to stores buying nice tailored suits.

Lee was tring on some suits when he say Sakura. She was walking around with Naruto, see

spyed Lee than grabbed Naruto and kissed him making sure Lee saw them. "Wat a bitch," Ino said

" Not a month since Sasuke, not a week since Kiba, I can't belive you wanted to date her."

"Maybe I was blinded by love ,but now I can see the truth ," Lee said," She's a Bitch. Ino

how's your life going you still going out with Shino."

" Hell no, he was like a ro-bot no emotions, no personality," said Ino," I'm hungery you guys

want get some food," they nodded.

They stop to eat at the food-court. Temari, Ino, and Hinata started whispering to each other 

at the table. Lee was still in line waiting he finally got his food he sat down next to Ino. "So

wat are we doing next?" asked Lee.

"That's it for shopping," said Temari," Now we're going to sleep over at my place so we

can help you understand wat it's like to be a girl. That way you can know wat we like and 

dislike, also Ino is going to give you a hair cut."

"Sss..so we m..meet att 8:15pm rr.right," said Hinata," Every b..bodyy go..t that."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969669696969696969


End file.
